A Big Shock
by DevilishBlueEyes
Summary: It was hard to believe that two of their own were dead. It was still pretty unclear what had even happened. (Two character deaths)
1. Chapter One

**A Big Shock**

**Summary: **_Well I had a bit of trouble coming up with a title, but I decided to write a story about a pair of CSIs being murdered in their own home. AU_

**Disclaimer: **I of course do not own CSI or anything that could be confused with it.

**Chapter One**

Sofia Curtis got stuck in traffic on her way to her latest crime scene. According to her supervisor, she was heading to a double stabbing. She didn't have many details on the case as it had just been called in when she was assigned to it. The officers that had cleared the scene informed her that the detective was inside, waiting for her. She walked through the house slowly, looking for signs of struggle or robbery. She found the bedroom where the stabbing had apparently taken place and was surprised to find only one victim.

"I thought there were two vics," Sofia turned to the detective.

"The female vic was still breathing upon arrival so they called rescue. This was a neighbor requested welfare check. They said they thought they heard screaming and came out to see the door ajar," Detective Farley explained, "I just got here."

Detective Farley's cell phone rang at that moment and he excused himself from the room for a moment. Sofia was curious and she moved closer to the bed to get a closer look at the victim and to start collecting evidence before the coroner arrived. The man's face came into view and Sofia dropped her field kit in surprise. This victim was oddly familiar to her, and after a moment of shocked silence, she realized who it was.

"Something wrong Curtis?" Detective Farley came back in, "that was the coroner, he's caught in traffic too."

"Do you know who this guy is?" she managed to choke out.

"Didn't really get a look at him, should I know him?" the detective stepped closer to the bed.

"It's Gil Grissom, the supervisor of CSI graveyard shift," Sofia sputtered, "he's always butting heads with Conrad."

"My God, you're right," Farley gasped upon looking closely at the body, "I better notify the department. Are you okay to process this?"

"Yeah, yeah. I didn't know him very well, it's just kind of a shock to see one of your colleagues," Sofia said, steadying herself mentally.

"Okay," Farley slipped out of the room again, nimbly dialing a number on his phone.

* * *

"What?" Catherine Willows nearly dropped her phone.

"Grissom was DOA, they sent Sara to Desert Palm," Brass repeated.

"What the Hell happened?" Catherine asked.

"First impression from the detective on scene is B&E turned into murder," Brass sighed, "I'm guessing multiple suspects. It would take more than one person to overpower Gris and Sara."

"Yeah," Catherine said, "thanks for calling Jim."

"See you at the hospital," Brass stated more than asked.

"Yeah, goodbye," Catherine hung up and stared into space, not able to fully comprehend Brass' words.

"What is it, Mom? You sounded upset, I couldn't help but hear you," Lindsey cautiously approached her mother.

Catherine looked over at her daughter, tears beginning to form in her eyes. She wasn't able to form any words as she began to sob. Lindsey sat carefully next to her mother and wrapped her arms around her. She didn't know why her mom was crying, but she was and Lindsey wanted to comfort her. Lindsey knew that it took a lot for her mom to cry, so whatever was wrong had to be pretty serious.

"Momma, please, tell me what's wrong," Lindsey begged, suddenly trying to mask her fear.

Catherine took a shaky breath and wiped away some of her tears, "Something bad happened sweetie. You remember Sara and Gil Grissom?"

"Yes," Lindsey nodded slowly in recognition of her mom's friends.

"Someone broke into their house and attacked them. Gil...he, uh he died. And Sara is at the hospital right now. I'm going to call Nana to come get you so I can go to the hospital," Catherine explained.

"No," Lindsey sniffled, "I want to be with you."

"Linds, I don't think it's a good idea for you to be there right now," Catherine started.

"Please mom, I liked them too, you know," Lindsey reasoned.

"Fine, I'm not in the mood to argue with you right now, let's go," Catherine stood.

Catherine managed not to speed most of the way to the hospital. When she arrived, she was heading for the admissions desk to ask about Sara and spotted Nick Stokes. He was heading for an elevator and she had to run to catch him, nearly forgetting Lindsey was with her.

"Hey Cath, I was just heading upstairs," Nick said.

"Any word on Sara yet?" Catherine asked.

"Just that she is in surgery right now," Nick replied, seeing Lindsey and not wanting to add that things didn't look good.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Lindsey asked.

"I don't really know, Linds," Catherine responded, "I'm not ever sure what happened."

"I'm pretty sure that Jim is already here," Nick said, "and Warrick called me when I got here. Said he was on his way too."

"Is dayshift on the case?" Catherine inquired.

"Yes. They had no idea it was Grissom and Sara until one of their CSIs recognized Grissom at the scene," Nick replied, his voice shaky.

"I can't believe it," Catherine whispered, "I know that he's dead, but it's not sinking in."

The elevator opened on the surgical floor and Catherine took Lindsey's hand as they stepped out onto the floor. Nick scanned the large waiting room to the left and spotted Jim Brass, who was waving for them to come over. One look at their faces and Brass pulled Catherine into a comforting hug.

"Still no word from the doctors," Brass shook his head, "we're just waiting."

A/N: This is my first fanfic, I hope it's good and that you like it well enough to leave me a review.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Warrick Brown stepped off the elevator and stood staring at his friends. He was frozen in place. It suddenly felt so surreal to him. This could not really be happening. He felt as if he was floating somewhere far away from this all, watching himself. There was no way that his supervisor was actually dead.

"Warrick, man are you okay?" Nick asked on his way back from the bathroom.

"Huh?" Warrick visibly flinched.

"Come on," Nick steered him into the waiting room, "I found Warrick."

"Excuse me, are you the people here about Mrs. Grissom?" a man asked.

"Yes," Brass answered for them.

"My name is Dr. Craver, I've been working on her. I'm sorry to tell you this, but she didn't make it," he lowered his head.

Every one of the people in front of him was visibly shaken.

"We tried everything we could to save her, but the damage to her internal organs coupled with the blood loss was too extensive," Dr. Craver continued, "I'm very sorry for your loss."

Greg Sanders was the first to break the silence, "This can't be real."

"How could this happen?" Catherine asked softly.

"What do we do now?" Nick asked.

Warrick was the first one of the group to lose his composure. All of them had felt so numb and disconnected from reality. Once he stared, all of them lost it and the tears were flowing. It was hard to believe that two of their own were dead. It was still pretty unclear what had even happened. All they knew was that Gil and Sara were both dead.

-

Catherine Willows happened to be walking past the Layout Room when she heard the name "Grissom". Naturally, since her colleagues had died only a few days ago, her interest was piqued. She paused and identified the voice of Conrad Ecklie, Grissom's long time nemesis and Sofia Curtis, whom Catherine only know because she was on the Grissom's case.

"I don't know, Conrad, something just seems off," Sofia was clearly stressed out.

"Are you talking about Gil and Sara's case?" Catherine asked.

"Willows, what are you doing in here? You know you should be nowhere near this case," Ecklie snapped.

"I know I have an emotional attachment to this case, but I also know Gil and Sara better than either of you. AT least give me a run-through of what you know so far, maybe I can help you," Catherine crossed her arms.

For once in his life, Ecklie was not in the mood to argue with her, "Fine, but you are _not _putting yourself on this case, Willows."

"I don't intend to. I just want to know what happened to them," Catherine sighed.

"Our preliminary assessment is that someone broke into their home. They attacked Mr. Grissom first because his blood was inside her wounds, but not the other way around. What I'm having such a hard time with is that Mr. Grissom's TOD puts him dead for nearly an hour before the neighbor called 911. That puts Mrs. Grissom just laying there for at least an hour. It doesn't make sense to me that she just laid there while he was dead and she was dying," Sofia explained.

"I may know what that was all about, of course I wasn't there, but I know them," Catherine said softly.

"Why would that be?" Sofia asked.

"Sara loved him so much. She wouldn't want to leave his side as he was dying," Catherine wiped a stray tear on her face, "she loved him so much, maybe she just couldn't let go of him. What I don't see right in your story is how one guy managed to kill them both. They are, or were, both trained in weaponless combat. I find it hard to believe that Sara just slept while her husband was being murdered."

"So far we have insufficient evidence to prove or disprove multiple assailants," Ecklie supplied.

"Knowing those two, I'd have to say there was more than one. Do you have any good leads? Is there anything that you have that ties the murders to someone?" Catherine asked.

"I don't want to discuss that with you, that's getting yourself too involved, Catherine," Ecklie warned.

"Well thank you for what little help you are able to provide us," Sofia said, "I'm sorry about your friends too. It must be hard."

"Yes, I am sorry too," Ecklie added, "I know we don't exactly get along, but I am really sorry for your loss."

"Just try to find out who killed them," Catherine slipped away before they saw her lose it again.

A/N: This chapter was a lot shorter, I know, but I am incredibly busy with classes and all. I hope to update this story again soon, but don't count on it.


End file.
